


Fanart for Drive

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Series: mechanical animals (by which i mean pencils) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drive - story, Drive Crossover, Fanart, Gen, awkward perspective, for thelogicoftaste, hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for thelogicoftaste's drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelogicoftaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelogicoftaste/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119804) by [thelogicoftaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelogicoftaste/pseuds/thelogicoftaste). 



> I'm horrible at drawing from perspective, so Derek looks a little... weird. My favorite part of this entire thing is the hammer, which, go figure, I didn't draw from reference.
> 
> This story, by the way, is Ay-Mazing. If you like the movie, or the book, or Teen Wolf, or... anything, you have to read it. Even if you don't like those things (which, in that case, what are you doing here?), go read it. Seriously.


End file.
